Level 1180/Versions
Note: Level 1180 is one of the few levels which had undergone a complete redesign as a nerf. The original design is considered by a vast majority to be the hardest level in the game. The current version is now a completely different jelly level featuring candy bombs in marmalade. However, a nerfed version of this design reappears once more, this time relocated at level 1317. Now Level 1180 has two concurrent nerfed versions. Unreleased Version (Flash) | moves = 40 | target = 50,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 65 | difficulty = Nearly Impossible }} *The player needed to create and collect 25 striped candies, 15 striped + striped combinations, and 5 striped + colour bomb combinations. *Mystery candies spawned on that version, but the exact amount is unknown. This level may be easier than the first released version. Stars Trivia *This level used to have the greatest number of required striped candy + striped candy combinations at 15, beating pre-nerfed level 677 which requires 10. First Version | moves = 40 | target = 50,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 65 | difficulty = Nearly Impossible }} *This level was a candy order level, and the player must collect 4 colour bomb + striped candy combinations, 8 striped candy + striped candy combinations, and 12 striped candies and score at least 50,000 points in 40 moves or fewer. *Mystery candies did not spawn in this version, making this level much harder than its unreleased counterpart. *This level was nerfed 8 days after release, making it much easier than it originally was. However, some mobile devices had this version few hours after release. *The old difficulty of this version was nearly impossible and to the point of being impossible, considered by a vast majority to be the hardest level. There were almost no videos of this level being passed without boosters. It required very insane luck to even come close, as even some of the best attempts would not get within three combinations remaining. Along with the old version of level 276 (Dreamworld), this could be the hardest level in the history of the game. Unlike the latter but similar to level 661 (Dreamworld), it was extremely hard to earn even two stars. Stars Glitches Level 1180 Reality Glitched.png|A wrapped candy on empty tile. Level 1180 Glitch icing.png|A four-layered icing on empty tile. *Glitches are found in this version, such as the freezing glitch, that happens rarely; and... *Candy or icing landed over a removed tile. See here. Trivia *This level required the greatest number of striped candy + striped candy combinations at 8, only beaten by pre-nerfed level 677, which requires 10. *This level was considered by a vast majority to be the hardest level in the game. *The board structure was similar to level 1020. *The orders were placed in ascending order (+4). *Later, this version was reworked into level 1317, but with a visible dispenser removed, a spawning mystery candies rate, and a double three star target score. This may scare some veteran players, but ultimately, it is much easier than the original. Notes Walkthroughs Alternate Nerfed Version This design reappeared once more, and it was relocated at level 1317. Therefore, there are two concurrent nerfed versions of Level 1180. This is currently the only level to have multiple concurrent nerfs. See level 1317 for more information. Trivia *This is the first and only level that has undergone a complete change in its design to nerf it. Other levels have encountered redesigns, but this is due to copied levels. This is the rarest and the most extreme form of nerfing ever done by King. *Additionally, a nerfed version of this design appears later in level 1317. Thus, two different nerfs of this level are present in this game. Gallery Level 1180 pre nerf mobile version.png|HTML5 version Level 1180 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Levels with an unreleased version